The Next Generation: Part II
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Jr, Marlene, Melody, Harmony, and Jamie all visit the year 2046. This story takes place in the Haven Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_March 28, 2016  
4:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly Jr and Harmony Brown were in the living room of the McFly's home, as they were playing Super Mario Brothers and listening to rock music on the radio. It has been a week, since they had taken their last trip to 1985.

"So, Harmony," Marty Jr asked, as he smiled at his friend, "how are you coping with having two sets of memories? The whole thing can be so confusing. I still can't believe that you, Melody, and Marlene actually took out Miff Tannen. He is so much nicer in this timeline."

"Yeah, and he's still married to Renee," Harmony replied, smiling. "They even have a daughter now, named Jill. She's really a sweet little girl. Let's hope neither Jill nor Bill end up having a Tannen who turns out to be like Griff. That wouldn't be so good."

"It almost does seem like the Tannens have a bad gene, doesn't it?" Marty Jr asked, shaking his head. "Anyway, in this new timeline, Bill is Jamie's boyfriend. How would you like to have Bill Tannen as your brother-in-law? Does it feel a little strange to think that you mightl have a Tannen in your family?"

"Bill has always been a good Tannen," Harmony pointed out. "He might look a little like Griff, but he's a very nice person. I wonder if Griff may ever have kids."

"There is just so much to ponder over, isn't there?" Marty Jr asked, smiling. "It would be nice if Grff's future children were all nice, though. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Hey, Marty," Harmony suggested, "with all the speculation over the future that we're doing, why don't we take another trip through time? I think it's so awesome that Grandpa invented a time machine. Jamie's life is changed now, for the better."

"Well, don't you remember that lecture that Dad gave to us?" Marty Jr asked, with a bit of doubt. "Anyway, it is only a week after we came back - and Jamie is probably still trying to adjust to her new life. She wasn't even dating Bill in the old timeline."

"Why don't we go ask if the others might like to join us," suggested Harmony. "I was thinking that we could take a trip to 2046, and see what becomes of us. I'm sure that travelling to the future is much safer than going into the past."

"Say, are you two talking about time travel?" asked Melody McFly, as she and Jamie Brown entered the room. "I would love to see what happens to us in the future!"

"Yeah, I wonder if Bill and I might get married," Jamie added. "I'm wondering if we could tell him about the time machine. It is very confusing to be juggling around two sets of memories. I just can't believe that I used to be so ugly."

"Now, Jamie," Melody said, gently, "you were never ugly. Not in any timeline. It was a shame that people couldn't recognize how beautiful you really were."

"Actually, we were just about to ask the two of you to come along," Harmony said, with a smile. "I don't think we should tell anyone else about the time machine, though. Why don't the two of you go get Marlene, and ask if she'd like to join us?"

"Sure, we will," Jamie replied. "You know, I'm so happy that Grandpa invented that time machine. I really enjoyed spending the week in the 1980s, even though I had amnesia during most of that week. That was just so frightening for me."

"Say, did I hear somebody call my name?" Marlene asked, as she stepped into the room. "I see you guys are really up to something. All right, just spill the beans!"

"Oh, Marlene," Harmony explained, "we were just thinking about taking a trip through time. Would you like to join us? I figured we could see what 2046 is like for us."

"I would love to, Harmony," Marlene said, hesitently, "but Dad did give us a lecture about using the time machine without Dr. Brown's permission."

"Everything will be okay, Marlene," commented Harmony. "I'm sure there's no risk of creating a time paradox, if we head into the future. Wouldn't you want to know what your future may look like? I mean, it could be very interesting."

"I would be interested in knowing if Griff and his gang are still in jail," Marlene said, with a devious smile. "All right, I'm in. So how long will we stay in the future?"

"We can't really stay any longer than 24 hours," Harmony replied. "Otherwise, our future selves could just disappear - as would any of our offspring. Anyway, I think our grandparents won't be home until a little later in the evening."

"I wonder how expensive things will be in the future," Marty Jr commented. "I know the inflation has been so bad within the last thirty years."

"We could borrow from our future selves," Melody suggested, mischievously. "After all, our thumb prints never change. With that, I think we should be pretty safe."

"But what if we..." Marlene started to ask, but then she stopped short. "Never mind! I guess we'll be all right. Now is certainly a good time as any to make our move. We don't want anyone else to know that we've used the time machine."

"Well, we should get out of here!" suggested Harmony, as she began to turn off the Nintendo system. She then led the way, as everyone else followed.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr was very apprehensive, as the crowd was walking up to Doc's lab. He could hardly believe that they were going to take another trip through time. He was quite worried that his future might not be as good as he hoped it would be.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Marlene said, sighing. "I wonder if I get married in the future, and we have any kids. I would love to see my wedding dress. I have dreams of being able have a big wedding someday."

"I would just be happy to have Marty," Harmony commented, "even if we did end up getting married at the Chaple O' Love. I really hope that it doesn't happen, though."

"I'll see to it that it never happens," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I wonder if we'll have a son who looks just like me. It's so uncanny just how much I look like my father. I wonder if I'll ever end up being a big rock star myself."

"If we do have a son who looks like you," Harmony commented, "it would be neat if he became a famous rock musician, too. Of course, he might do what Goldie Wilson III did - and decide to take on a different profession. We should just support whatever career he chooses to take. Let's all step in the car, now."

Marty Jr and Harmony sat in the front, and everyone else sat behind them. Harmony turned on the time circuits, and she set the Destination Time for Mar 28, 2046.

"All right, everyone," announced Harmony. "We're going to drive over to Hill Valley Park, and then we'll head to the year 2046. I hope Hill Valley Park will still be there by that year. We could hide this car and then head downtown."

"That sounds wonderful, Harmony," Jamie replied. "I wonder if Bill and I might get married. He's so sweet to me, and he is so unlike his jerk for a cousin."

Marty Jr took in a deep breath, as Harmony headed towards Hill Valley Park. He was a bit anxious to see what the year 2046 would bring. He was also anxious to see what his future children would be like. He hoped to be married to Harmony.

"All right, everybody," Harmony called out, as she entered Hill Valley Park. "Brace yourselves for temporal displacement. I'm high enough above the trees."

Marty Jr was feeling a little nervous, as Harmony accelerated the speed to 88 miles per hour. After that, the station wagon broke the time barrier. 


	2. Chapter 2

_March 28, 2046  
4:00 PM PST_

"So, we're in 2046, now?" Marty Jr asked, as the station wagon broke the time barrier. "Where do we go from here? I'm feeling so nervous. I mean, anything could happen in the future. I mean, what if I'm not even alive in this year?"

"Marty, please don't say that!" exclaimed Melody, horrified. "Anyway, the future can always be changed. I mean, Dr. Brown tells us that our future is whatever we make it. Let's just have some fun here. Anyway, that's what we came here for, right?"

"Why don't we head to the Courthouse Square," suggested Harmony. "We'll leave the time machine here, and I don't think anyone else could get their hands on it."

"That sounds good," exclaimed Jamie, as everyone stepped out of the car. "I wonder what we'll see, in place of the Cafe '80s. I'll be so sad to see that place shut down."

"I've always been fond of the '80s," commented Marty Jr, as the group were making their way out of the park. "It was so nice being able to spend a whole week in 1986. Sometimes, I do envy my parents a little. The '80s really had great rock music."

As the time travellers headed out of the park. Marty Jr could barely believe what he was seeing. There were many people wearing colourful tie-dye shirts and necklaces with peace signs. If it wasn't for the hover-cars above them, he would have thought that the group had ended up in the late-1960s instead. This seemed so surreal.

"I don't believe this," gasped Marlene. "A lot of the houses are flying rainbow flags, and I don't see quite as many American flags. I wonder what's going on here."

"I really was not expecting to see this," Harmony breathed, in amazement. "I guess the hippie movement had somehow made a revival. I now feel a bit out of place. Of course, back in 2016, some of the kids laugh at me for wearing 1980s clothes."

"Hey, come check this out!" Marty Jr called out, as he caught sight of a billboard. "It says here that a movie is going to be filmed here in Hill Valley. It also says that this movie will star Marty McFly III. Jesus, this guy looks exactly like me!"

"It looks like our future son may choose to be an actor," Harmony said, smiling. "At least, it's _your_ future son. I don't know if you and I end up getting married."

"Well, let's head over to the library," suggested Marlene. "We could look up all kinds of stuff on the internet. I'm sure the internet would still be around. I really do wonder what brought about the hippie movement. Maybe there's another war?"

"I certainly hope not," Marty Jr said, shuddering. Just then, he caught sight of five teens walking by who really looked familiar to them. The other group took a good look at the time travellers, and they shrieked. "It's okay, guys," Marty Jr said.

"Why do you look so much like me?" asked the Marty look-alike, confused. Turning to Melody, he added, "You sure look so much like Suzy!" To Marlene, he continued, "You really look like Eileen and Meg. So where did the five of you come from?"

Marty Jr turned to Harmony, as he was a little uncertain of what to say. This crowd was most likely their offspring, and even the Tannen look-alike looked real nice.

"All right," Harmony said, as she cleared her throat, "you may have a real hard time believing us, but here goes. The five of us are time travellers. We all just came here from the year 2016. From the looks of it, you guys appear to be our children."

The other group stared at each other, stunned. The Marty look-alike then said, "We sure aren't the type of people to believe just anything, but I almost have to believe that you're telling us the truth. My name is Marty McFly III, and my parents happen to be Marty Jr and Harmony. Two of you do look like my parents as teens."

"My name is Eileen Hartford," explained one of the twins, "and this is my twin sister, Meg. I suppose the girl who looks much like us is Marlene. We saw a few pictures of my mother as a teenager, and we were amazed by how she looked just like us."

"I'm Suzy Nelson," added another one of the girls, "and the girl who looks just like me must be Melody, am I right? I guess the other girl here must be Jamie."

"You got us all right," Melody said, smiling. She turned to the Tannen look-alike, and she asked, "Who might you be? Would your father, by any chance, happen to be Bill Tannen? He was always the friendly Tannen - unlike his jerk of a cousin, Griff."

"Yeah, my name is Will Tannen," the Tannen boy said, smiling. Turning to Jamie, he added, "I think you're my mother, if you're name's Jamie. You and Bill are married."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty Jr. Turning to Marty III, he asked, "So you're an actor? I just saw a billboard announcing that you were going to be in a movie."

"That's right," Marty III said, smiling. "I had my first break in a commercial, when I was twelve years old. This will be the fourth movie that I have a major lead role in. My parents insisted that I should still attend Hill Valley High School, though."

"I can hardly believe it!" breathed Marty Jr. "Well, I suppose it only figures that your mom and I might want to be as much of a normal kid as possible. So, is your school still run by a Mr. Strickland who actually looks down on most of the students?"

"Actually, this Mr. Strickland is nice," Suzy explained. "We have heard horror stories about his ancestors, though. Anyway, let's just say that you guys are our cousins."

The time travellers all glanced at each other, then Harmony said, "That works fine with me. You know, I'm really amazed they even still have actors in the future. I would've thought the movies would be completely done by computers by now."

Everyone burst out laughing, as Meg explained, "Actually, people have begun to step back from technology a bit - as we began to appreciate the value of nature more. Not that technology is all bad - but nature is very important, too."

"That's exactly why the hippie movement has made a revival," added Eileen. "Even the entertainment industry has finally found the innate value of old school rock, old school video games, old school TV shows, and old school movies. That's just so awesome!"

"You know," commented Marty III, "we've heard a lot of horror stories about what the entertainment business used to be like back in the era that you came from."

"The future is looking a whole lot brighter," quipped Marty Jr. "Where should we head off to? I suppose we should try to avoid running into our other selves. I'm a little surprised that some of our offspring didn't faint at the sight of us."

"Well, we were a little frightened," Suzy explained. "It was almost like seeing a ghost. Anyway, this is such a surreal experience for all of us. It's so shocking."

"Let's head to the Psychedelic Pstand," suggested Will. "It's over in the Courthouse Square. You really should see the inside of the restaurant. It's so beautiful."

"Now we have to be careful not to talk about time travel," Harmony warned. "We felt that we could trust you people, though - since you were our offspring."

Marty Jr and Marty III each flashed a lopsided smile at each other. Marty Jr was so stunned to think that his future son's acting career could start at twelve. He began to wonder if his son has ever been compared to Michael J Fox. He felt so giddy, as he followed the rest of the crowd to the Courthouse Square. 


	3. Chapter 3

_March 28, 2046  
5:00 PM PST_

As the crowd was heading to the Courthouse Square, a boy and a girl were heading in their direction. Marty Jr figured that he should use the alias, Norman. He was real nervous. He wondered if everyone would be able to remember who they were.

"Are these some cousins of yours?" the boy asked, smiling. "Some of them sure bear a striking resemblance to you." Turning to the time travellers, he added, "My name is Tom Needles, and this is Stephanie Tannen. She's Will's brother, by the way."

Stephanie then glanced at Jamie, and said, "Jesus! One of you sure looks like me, as well. I think I'm caught in a weird warp, or something. Could you be distantly related to us? Anyway, what might your names be? I'm not sure if I ever met you before."

"My name is Norman Fox," Marty Jr replied. "We were just in town visiting. We really wanted to meet the famous Marty McFly III. I enjoyed all of his movies, so far."

"I am Claudia Shue..." Melody added. Putting her hand on Marlene's shoulder, she added, "... and this is Lea Bateman. We are distantly related to the McFlys."

"My name is Shelly Green," Harmony continued, "and the other blonde here is my sister, Kelly. It's certainly a good pleasure to meet the two of you." Turning to the clock tower, she added, "Wow! It looks like the clock in here had been replaced."

"I see you really like our clock tower," Stephanie said, smiling. "The clock in it was replaced almost 25 years ago. Some wonderful artists had created a replica of this old clock that used to be in there. It's certainly nice to hear that clock chime."

Marty Jr had mixed feelings regarding the whole idea. On one hand, it would be very nice to have a clock that actually did work inside the clock tower. On the other hand, he wasn't sure how his father would feel about it. That clock was important to him.

The group had then stepped into Psychedelic Pstand, which was in the same location the the Cafe '80s was in the year 2016. Marty Jr was quite amazed to see how there were psychedelic swirls all over the walls, and lava lamps had lined the walls. It was dimly lit inside, and the speakers were pumping out some psychedelic music.

"Woah, I see there are twelve of you," the waitress said, smiling. "Well, you could sit at this table. Today's special is the three piece fried chicken dinner. It only costs fifty cents, with five cents for a drink. That does sound like a good deal to all of you?"

Marty Jr was really stunned, as everyone sat around the big table. There were four people seated on each side. It looked like they had solved this inflation issue in the future. He remembered that, even in 1986, things were not quite so inexpensive.

"Does that sound fine with all of you?" Marty III asked, smiling. As everyone shook their heads, Marty III added, "Yeah, that will be fine. I'll treat for everyone."

Marty Jr was relieved, as the waitress held out a thumbing pad to Marty III. The last thing he needed was to raise suspicion, as he knew thumbprints never did change.

"How would you people like to live in the 1960s?" Harmony asked. "It was when the original hippie movement had taken place. I actually prefer 1980s music, but I sure enjoy the psychedelic era music, as well. I'm also very fond of tie-dye tee shirts."

"Well, I'm appreciative of that era," Meg explained. "However, I really wouldn't want to live during the Viet Nam War. The government would actually force young men to fight in the war, and I think that was quite unconstitutional. Still, that era really gave us great music - including The Beatles. That band sure revolutionized rock and roll."

"You know your history, don't you?" Eileen asked, teasing her twin. "Our parents told us how rap and hip-hop were quite popular, when she was our age. They never liked that kind of music, though. That is, if you could even call that kind of noise music."

"Well, the 1980s did make a fair amount of a revival thirty years ago," Marty Jr had pointed out. "This building used to be the Cafe '80s. Say, do any of you guys like to play video games? Nothing really beats the old school Nintendo and Atari games!"

"Oh, yes, Atari rules!" Suzy gushed. "You know, I really feel sorry for my parents' generation. My parents never took pride in their generation, and they had told me about how the other kids even used to laugh at them for living in the past."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, though," Melody was quick to say. "I mean, this was the era that had brought us hoverboards and speech-recognizing appliances - and, most importantly, all-natural overhaul rejuvinations have really increased life spans."

"Some people are morally opposed to that, though," Will pointed out. "I really don't understand why, tough. I mean, I am sure God gave us brains for a good reason."

The waitress came back, and she started to pass the plates around. The delicious smell of the fried chicken was sure making Marty Jr's stomach growl with hunger. The biscuits looked good, too - and there was a big bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I can see that you kids are talking about the past," the waitress said, smiling. "You know, my grandparents grew up during this hippie era. They used to tell me stories about how they were all so afraid that the world might end any minute. People tend to forget about the darker times of that era. The music is really groovy, though."

"It was the era that sure changed rock and roll as we know it," Jamie quipped. "Even if I'm not fond of The Beatles, I really appreciate how they revolutionized music. The Electric Prunes is one of the lesser known bands of that era that I really like."

"Oh, yeah, that's an underappreciated band," the waitress replied. "Anyway, I will be with the rest of the food. Sometimes, I would like to see what the 1960s was like."

"Does anyone here like Led Zeppelin?" Marty Jr asked. "They were a band that were influential during the early 1970s. Their second album is the best. It was tragic when John Bonham passed away in 1980 - and, thus, the band decided to break up."

"I do!" Marty III exclaimed, smiling. "When I was younger, I really wanted to play the guitar like Jimmy Page. I sure don't have my father's talent, however. I guess acting is really more my talent. The movie will start being filmed by this weekend. The thing is, my parents insist that I still have to attend school during the while."

"Your parents are only looking out for you," Suzy said, smiling. "After all, having a good education is still very important. There would even really come a time where you might need to get a regular office job. We have to realistic about all this."

"Yeah, you're right," Marty III replied. "I don't even really think of myself as a star. I am just as human as everyone is. I just happened to be blessed with a special gift."

Marty Jr and Harmony smiled at each other. It sure looked like the two of them had raised their son up right. His father, as a moderately famous rock star, brought him up to remain humble. It was a shame how some celebrities would act arrogant.

"That's what we really love about you, Marty," Eileen commented. "You've been such a great friend to us, and you've always been nice to everyone. It's real nice that you have always befriended the outcasts in school. That is what makes you special."

"This is such great chicken," commented Melody. "These biscuits are really good, as well. I might even order a couple more pieces. This is the best chicken I've had."

"You really have such a hearty appitite, Claudia," Suzy said, laughing. "I'm quite the same way. I understand I should watch what I eat, though. It's rather groovy, being together like this. I really feel that you guys are some long lost relatives of ours."

"This is a really nice town," Harmony commented. "I understand that you guys have a rich history. I guess his town as been around for 191 years now. It's so stunning."

"The McFlys have been in this town since 1883," Marty III explained. "Seamus and Maggie McFly moved here from Ireland, and William was this first McFly to be born here in America. I guess the Stricklands were here from the beginning, though."

Marty Jr was intrigued. He knew that his father had spent a few days in 1885, while Dr. Brown spent nearly nine years in that era. He began to envy his father a little. 


	4. Chapter 4

_March 28, 2046  
5:45 PM PST_

Marty Jr was looking through the menu for desserts, and he figured the strawberry shortcake looked good. He was thinking of how surreal that whole experience was. Just then, a group of tough looking teens stormed in - and the group leader looked so much like Griff Tannen. Marty Jr had a bad feeling about what might happen.

"Hey, McFly!" called out the boy who looked so much like Griff Tannen. "I thought I told you never to come in here!" Marty Jr suddenly sighed to himself. He wondered for about how how many generations Tannens felt the need to harass a McFly.

"Ziff, don't ever ever give up?" Marty III asked, rolling his eyes. "You can't order me around like this. I have eleven friends to back me up, while you only have four!"

Ziff was about to swing his bat at the table, when an African-American man grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him into a room. His gang quickly ran out.

"There are actually two girls in his group," Melody observed, stunned. "What is that man going to do to Ziff? I hope he does this world a favour and doesn't breed!"

"One of the girls is his sister, Jen," Tom pointed out, "and this other girl is my sister, Libby. My brother, Chuck, is also in the group - and the other one is Ross Unger. My other sister, Sarah, is a very sweet girl. Chuck really take after Grandpa Doug."

Marty Jr began to ponder over everything Tom just told him. "Grandpa Doug" would be the bully who harassed his father in high school. He then figured that Ross Unger would be the son of Rafe Unger, otherwise known as "Data", who was a part of Griff Tannen's gang. He really wished that the nasty Tannen girl's name wasn't Jen.

"The man's name is Caleb Wilson," Suzy added. "He's the son of Goldie Wilson III. I am also curious about what he plans to Ziff. As far as I'm concerned, Ziff just needs the fear of God to be beaten into him. He has always been nothing but trouble."

"He really disgraces the Tannen family name," Stephanie added, making a face. "Of course, this bullying tradition seems to go all the way back to Buford Tannen."

"Hi, everyone," Caleb Wilson said, as he returned to the table. "I called the police on Ziff. He and his gang will no longer be allowed to enter the restaurant. I really wish I had thought to do this much sooner. Anyway are you boys ready for dessert?"

"I'll have a strawberry shortcake," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed Caleb a lopsided smile. "I was wondering if I could have some extra whipped cream on it."

oooooooooo

"So Caleb Wilson owns Psychedelic Pstand, eh?" Harmony asked, as the group was leaving the restaurant. "I heard that this place used to be the Cafe 80s about thirty years ago, and it was owned by Lou Carruthers III. It is my understanding that the Carruthers have actually been the owners of that building ever since the 1880s."

Marty Jr himself was pretty amazed. Lou Carruthers daughter, Sarah, had married the first Goldie Wilson - while his son, Lou Carruthers Jr, took on ownership of that building. He ended up changing the building from a cafe to an aerobics studeo.

"Sarah! Heidi!" called out Eileen. "How did the meeting go? I really wish you could've joined us at Psychedelic Pstand. Well, we were pretty crowded with twelve people."

"So who are all these people?" Sarah asked. Marty Jr was stunned by how much Sarah resembled her sister, Libby. "Are these some cousins of yours?"

"I don't think so," Heidi said, shaking her head. "We don't have any cousins who look like Eileen and Meg. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think I was dreaming."

"Let's head over to Hill Valley Park," suggested Marty III. "I promise you that we can trust these people. You would really have a tough time believing what we have to tell you. The other guys who looks like me is related, but not you would expect."

"I guess I can trust your judgement," Heidi said, smiling. "By the way, my name is Heidi Hartford. I am the sister of Eileen and Meg - actually, their half-sister."

Marty Jr glanced at Marlene, who had a worried look on her face. She was probably worried that her future husband - whoever he could be, as Marty Jr didn't know any boy with Hartford for a last name - might eventually end up divorcing her.

"My name is Sarah Needles," added Sarah. "I have a twin sister named Libby, but we really don't get along at all. We used to be very close, up until we were twelve. When one of our so-called 'friends' played a mean trick on her, though - she soon turned to 'the dark side', so to speak. So we barely ever got along since. I sure miss her!"

"That's really a shame," Marty Jr said, shaking his head. "This must have been such a mean trick, if it was enough to turn her to into a bully. You know, I hate thinking I may actually have been a jerk - if the situations in my life were actually different."

"Actually, it wasn't merely a trick," Sarah said, quitely. "What was done to her was emotionally devastating to her. I don't want to get into it too much, you know."

"So, Heidi," Marlene asked, worriedly, "who is your mother? You look to be slightly younger than Eileen and Meg. Did your father actually divorce and remarry?"

"Uh, no, not really," Heidi replied, blushing. "Marlene Harford _is_ my mother, but my father is Griff Tannen. He raped Mom a year after Eileen and Meg were born."

Marlene was suddenly panic-stricken, and then she fainted to the ground. Eileen and Meg were quick to grab her, while Heidi had a very quizzicle expression on her face. Marty Jr couldn't really blame Heidi for being shocked by Marlene's reaction.

"What exactly happened to Lea?" Stephanie asked, confused. "Why would finding out that someone was the product of a rape set someone into shock like that?"

"We might as well tell you straight out," Melody said, nervously. "She isn't really Lea Bateman. Her name is actually Marlene McFly. She is the mother of Eileen, Meg, and Heidi. We're time travellers, and we actually came here from the year 2016."

"Time travellers?" Heidi asked, confused. "I know you people are just joshing me. I mean, it's really not possible to travel through time. Time travel can only happen in science fiction movies. Even though, I really do wonder why that girl looks so much like Eileen and Meg. There's also one of you who quite looks like Suzy, and another one of you who looks like Stephanie. One of you even looks just like Marty."

"We can prove it to you," insisted Marty Jr. "Come join us in Hill Valley Park, and we can even show you. You see, Dr. Emmett Brown created a time machine back in the year 1985." Suddenly he exclaimed, "My God! That's actually sixty years ago!"

"All right, then," Heidi said, laughing a little. "I guess we can humour you guys. You shouldn't have to be afraid to tell us about Lea Bateman's condition, though."

oooooooooo

"Um, well, it's a station wagon, right?" Heidi asked, as soon as she saw the vehicle that Marty Jr and his lot arrived in. "They _were_ common back in the 1970s!"

"Right," Sarah agreed, nodding, "and I know they never travelled through time. This was simply a regular vehicle that you drove around in - even though they did not fly back then." Sarah began to laugh, as she added, "It's such a funny joke, though!"

"Okay, all right," Marty Jr insisted, "I'll prove it to you." Marty Jr opened the door to the driver's seat, and he said, "Look at these time circuits. The readout tells you we came here from the year 2016." Pointing to a y-shaped device, he continued, "Look at the flux capacitor. Dr. Brown came up with that concept back in the year 1955."

"The flux capacitor is what makes time travel possible," Harmony added. "Anyway, it is really nice to know that Marty and I will get married in the future, and that our son will be an actor. I'm sure that our son has seen some pictures of us, at our age."

"I believe her," Marty III agreed, nodding. "I can tell, just from looking at her eyes, that she is my mother-to-be. Anyway, Dr. Brown is a genius. I mean, if it wasn't for him, we maybe wouldn't even have all these inventions that we have today."

"I guess I may as well believe you," Heidi replied. "One of you looks like Eileen and Meg, one of you looks like Suzy, and one of you looks like Marty. It is uncanny how we have all these look-alikes here. Dr. Brown must be one hell of a genius!"

"This is certainly a shocker," Stephanie commented. "You said Dr. Brown invented this? I wonder why nobody knows about this. That is so groovy, to say the least."

"It's probably because of all the dangers of travelling through time," suggested Tom. "Anyway, I can hardly believe that this time machine is actually for real."

"Should we go swimming for a little while?" asked Meg. "We have a pond in this park, and we plenty of extra swimsuits. It is really amazing to actually meet our mother, at our age. I just hope that she wakes up soon. I guess the news did shock her!"

Marty Jr was suddenly uneasy, now that he knew that his sister would get raped in the future. That couldn't be easy for anyone to learn about. It was so horrible! 


	5. Chapter 5

_March 28, 2046  
6:30 PM PST_

"Let's head over to Grandpa Emmett's lab," suggested Marty III. "He and Grandma Clara will be gone for about a week. I quite wonder if he still have a time machine, and why he never told us about it. I think it would be fun to travel through time."

"Well, the station wagon isn't big enough for all of us," Harmony pointed out. "There is also a DeLorean that he made into a time machine, and that's even smaller."

"It's only a two-seater," Melody clarified. "There's no way we're going to fit fourteen people between both of the machines. Although, it's possible that we might use both incarnations of the station wagons to fit all of us in there. Then we can all go back."

"There has to be a better way," Marty Jr said, shaking his head. "Anyway, Marlene is still out - and it may be quite risky to use the same station wagon from two separate eras. I mean, what if something happened to the younger version? We would end up with a paradox on our hands. Then who would get us out of this terrible mess?"

"I guess you guys know more about this than we do," Suzy said, shrugging. "I really would like to be able to visit the 1960s. That was even the decade that quite brought us the peace movement, and all this groovy psychedelic music that we really love."

"I think I'd rather see the 1980s," Meg countered. "There were a lot of ugly wars in the 1960s, and it sure wasn't such a good time to live in. The 1980s was a very fun era to live in, though. That was the era where rock and roll wasn't so serious."

"I think I'd rather see the 1950s," Eileen commented. "I really have a weakness for shows like Leave It To Beaver. The 1950s sure seemed like a peaceful decade, and that was when the whole youth culture actually got started. Let's go there."

"Guys! Guys!" Harmony said, as she attempted to take charge. "I really hate to say this to you, but I don't think we're going anywhere. Anyway, I'm not even sure how long we can stay in this era - because you all become erased from existence."

"Why would we become erased from existence?" Sarah asked, confused. "I admit I get so confused by all this time travel stuff. Why would that happen to us?"

"Well, uh," Harmony replied, slowly, "actually, you and Tom won't be erased from existence. The rest of you will, though, as the rest of you are offspring of ours."

"You know, I didn't even think about this," Will said, as he was deep in thought, "but if you folks really came from the past, then we shouldn't even be here. I mean, you would just disappear forward in time by thirty years, no? It's what I understand."

Before anyone could respond, Marlene began to stir. "Where am I?" Marlene asked, stunned. "Who are you people? How did I end up getting here? What happened?"

"Everything will be fine, Marlene," Marty Jr said, as he tended to his sister. "You had a shock, so you passed out for a little while. We are now visiting the year 2046, and these are our offspring. Well, everyone except for Tom and Sarah Needles."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" mumbled Marlene, as she looked around. She then asked, "Is it true that I end up getting raped in the future? Griff Tannen actually ends up raping me? I sure can't believe this! Now I'm even faced with the moral dilemma of erasing a kid's life. I guess this means that I have no choice but to let Griff rape me."

"Mom, don't worry about it," Heidi said, attempting to comfort her mother-to-be. "If you end up preventing the rape from happening, I won't even be around to care. It would be selfish to think my life is so important enough for you to be raped over."

"Actually, Marlene doesn't have to be raped," Jamie pointed out, "just to ensure your existence. Miff Tannen really used to be my father. However, after we all went to the year 1986, he girls actually injured Miff - and then, after that, I had transformed."

"What?" Heidi asked, stunned. "How could that happen? I mean, how could you exist, if Miff's no longer your father?" After a brief pause, she added, "Hey! That would also mean that you and Bill used to be brother and sister - and now you're married?"

"Yeah, we used to be brother and sister," Jamie explained. "However, I never knew that Jules wasn't really my biological father. We weren't even dating, though, in this original timeline - even though, Bill was always friendly. However, we're not related anymore - so the two of us have struck a really good relationship with each other."

"I knew that, though," Harmony added, blushing. "I have to admit that I was always a bit of a snoop. I could just never bring myself to tell her that her father was really Miff. She was very insecure as it was, with some of these kids making fun of her."

"I really hope this could be a problem easily solved," commented Eileen. "We don't want to lose our little sister. Heidi was always a pretty fun person to be around. On the other hand, though, it would be nice if our mom doesn't have to be raped."

"Yeah, this quite sounds like a sticky dilemma," Meg agreed. "We don't want to have to choose between our mom and our sister, as we really love them both. Heidi could really end up changing, appearance-wise? I guess looks really aren't everything."

"To be honest," Harmony said, quietly, "I'd be sad, if Marty changed his appearance. He looks so cute and huggably soft." As Marty Jr blushed, she added, "With all things considered, you are very right. Her personality is more important than appearances. So we're heading over to Grandpa Emmett's lab? I am pretty curious, you know."

"Yeah, let's go," suggested Marty III. "It's just amazing to see how much my father looks like me. When I have a son, I probably won't be naming him Marty. I want to give him his own name. I would maybe end up naming him Alexander or Michael."

Marty Jr swallowed deeply, as he followed the rest of the gang to Doc's lab. While he couldn't deny the fact that he was very cute, he didn't want to be vain. He thought of his older sister, as well as his future neice. He hoped to be able to work things out.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr was nervous, as soon as everyone reached Doc's lab. As Harmony opened the door, he was stunned by what he saw. It was one of those small-sized buses.

"What the hell would Grandpa Emmett be doing with a bus?" Stephanie asked, with a very stunned expression. "Well, let's just head in and take a look, shall we? I'm sure curious as to what he could possibly use a bus for. Let's have at it, everyone!"

As soon as everyone stepped into the bus, Marty Jr noticed right away what the bus might be used for. The front of the bus contained these familiar time curcuits, which was complete with the flux capacitor and the Mr. Fusion. This was a time machine!

"Well, what do you know?" Suzy gasped, stunned. "This time machine can even fit all of us. Well, why don't we go take this bus for a little joyride? We can even go visit all of the eras that we'd like. I sure don't know how to work the time machine, though."

"Oh, well, I do," replied Harmony. "Look, why don't you go sit in the seats - and I'll work out the time circuits." As everyone stared at her, hesitantly, she added, "How about we work out what year we would all like to go to? Then we can leave."

"Why don't we go to 1986 first?" suggested Meg. "That was when my grandparents were he same age as we were. I would just love see Grandpa Marty and Grandma Jennifer. Maybe we might catch Huey Lewis and The News in concert. It sure is not fair that we were born too late to see these guys in concert. They're awesome!"

"Well, I'd still rather visit the 1950s," Eileen replied, "but I would sure like to be able to see our grandparents, when they were the same age as we are. We could maybe then take a little trip to the 1950s, afterward. Oh, this will certainly be so fun!"

"Let's not forget about the 1960s," added Suzy. "That was the era that really brought us this hippie movement. I agree, though, that I would love to see Grandma Jennifer at my age. I heard all about how she looks just like my mother and myself."

"I agree," added Marty III. "Let's go to the 1980s first. I understand that Grandpa Marty really looks a lot like my father and I. Then, after that, we might visit some other eras that would be of interest to us. I'd say, let's go for it!"

"All right, everyone!" announced Harmony. "Go grab some seats. We can head back to this same day sixty years ago. I'll drive this bus over to Hill Valley Park, and then we can head to the year 1986. We even visited that year not too long ago, but I just wouldn't mind visiting that year, again. We'll have to hide this bus in the park."

Marty Jr felt nervous, as Harmony bagan to pull the bus out of the garage. She then hovered the bus into the air, as they headed straight to Hill Valley Park. He was just excited about being able to see the teenage version of his parents, again.

"All right, everybody," Harmony called out, as soon as she drove this bus into Hill Valley Park. "Brace yourselves for temporal displacement." Harmony accelerated towards 88 miles per hour, until the bus finally broke the time barrier. 


	6. Chapter 6

_March 29, 1986  
12:30 PM PST_

Marty was enjoying the warm spring weather, as he and Jennifer were taking a stroll through Hill Valley Park. This had been a very eventful week for then, as their future children had visited from the year 2016. This was a surreal experience for them.

"You know, Jennifer," Marty was saying, "I was rather shocked to discover that we had a third child, and that we actually end up calling her Melody. I rather assumed that we only had two children, a boy and a girl. I mean, Doc never mentioned that we had a second daughter - even though I never did get to meet Marlene."

"Marlene also looks rather different," Jennifer pointed out. "I have to say that it is nice to know that one of our children will take after me. Well, maybe our future is whatever we can make it be - but, still, after our kids actually showed up..."

To the great shock of Marty and Jennifer, there was sure a familiar sound of three sonic booms - as a hovering small-sized bus appeared in front of them. Marty just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Where did a time travelling bus come from?

Marty was mesmorized, as the bus was preparing to land. After the bus landed on the ground, and the engine was stopped, the bus doors began to open. To Marty's surprise, two young men who strongly resembled him stepped out of the bus.

Before Marty could greet their unexpected visitors, two girls who resembled Jennifer then stepped out. Then they were followed by three girls who resembled Lorraine as a teenager, as well as Marlene. After that were two girls who looked quite like Jamie Brown, after the transformation had taken place. Then there were five other teens.

When Marty noticed how one of the last five teens resembled Harmony Brown, he suspected that five of the teens were the offspring who had spent the entire week with them in 1986. However, Marty was still so confused about who the other nine teens would be - and why some of them resembled the five offspring teens.

"Whoa!" Marty exclaimed, after he could finally speak. "There are fourteen of you here! I'm guessing you came here from the future, right?" As the visitors nodded, Marty continued, "Did five of you just spend the whole week here in 1986?"

Harmony stood up, as she said, "Yeah, we were just here with Jamie and your three children. The other people who are here with us are our children, which would make them your grandchildren. We met them, after we travelled to the year 2046!"

"I'm not really a descendant to any of them," said the young man who looked rather like Douglas Needles. "Sarah and I are just friends of your descendants. My name is Tom Needles, by the way. I understand my Grandpa Doug use to just bully you, and I am really sad to say that my brother and other sister have taken after him."

"Your name is Tom Needles?" Jennifer asked, confused. "When we visited October of 2015, Needles called Marty on this videophone to offer him a chance to participate in an illegal deal. I caught sight of the info that was on the screen, and he only had two daughters. The names were Amy and Roberta. One of them could have kept her last name, and maybe even had her husband take her last name? Is that it?"

"That's exactly what happened," Sarah replied. "Amy is my mother, and my father just didn't like his own last name, so he decided to take my mother's name. I very much prefer my father's old last name, though. I never did like having Needles for my last name, and I always thought that the name sounded rather stupid."

"I admit that I have some bad associations with the name," Marty commented, "but I would never judge anyone based on what the name is. It's sure a surreal experience to actually be able to meet my future grandchildren, as well as my children."

"Would you two like to join us?" one of the Martys asked. "By the way, I'm Marty III. I know I shouldn't tell you too much about the future, but I do become an actor. I do often get compared to Michael J Fox, but I really don't mind the comparisons."

Marty's heart suddenly skipped a beat, as he wondered if Michael J Fox would even still be alive by the year 2046. Even though he would be quite old by then, the idea of the beloved actor passing away made him feel rather sad. He just hoped to, one day, be able to meet the actor that everyone said strongly resembled him.

"I suppose we should introduce everyone to you," Harmony suggested. "You already know me... I'm Harmony. This is my sister, Jamie - and this girl who looks much like Jamie is her future daughter, Stephanie. Jamie will marry Bill Tannen, and this is her son - whose name is Tom. Marty and I will marry, and Marty III is our future son."

"I'm Marlene," added one of the brunette triplets, "and these twin girls are my future daughters, Eileen and Meg. I have a third daughter here, who is named Heidi. This is my sister, Melody... who you already know... with her daughter, Suzy."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" Marty gasped. "You know, this is a major risk that you people are taking. I certainly cannot believe that I am actually in the presence of my future grandchildren. Listen up, everyone! Before we can even think of heading into public, we do need to think about what names we should be using for ourselves."

After everyone was quiet for a few seconds, Marty Jr suggested, "I can say that my name is Alex, and my future son can be Mike. The rest of us could just use our own names, and some of us could introduce ourselves as cousins to my parents."

"Some of us may have to swap names," suggested Melody. "I believe Jamie goes a little better with Jennifer, while Melody certainly goes better with Harmony. The one problem is, though, our grandchildren's names would seem like a very awkward fit. Their names happen to be Suzy and Stephanie."

"I would sure love to be Melody, again," Jamie replied, smiling. "Maybe my daughter can be Rhythm, or something? We might be able to come up with something to keep up with the theme of music. I just have to agree that Stephanie sounds a little out of place - as much as I really love that name, and would love to name my child that."

"I have an idea," suggested Harmony. "I can swap names with my future neice. She could be Harmony, and I can be Stephanie. Now, even though I like the name Suzy, we really need to think of a name for my other neice... A name that starts wih a J."

"I could be Jessica," suggested Suzy. "That's my middle name, anyway. Jessica can go pretty good with the names Jennifer and Jamie. How does that sound?"

"That's sure a good idea!" Melody agreed, nodding. "I'm not too surprised that I named you Susan Jessica Nelson." After taking a brief pause, she added, "What about the rest of you? Would your names be fine to use, do you think?"

Marty was still pretty stunned by what Melody said. "Are you, by any chance," Marty couldn't help but ask, "the granddaughter of Zach Nelson? He is my best friend from The Pinheads, and it would really be nice if our decendants really did tie the knot."

"Yeah, Zach Nelson is my grandfather," Suzy replied, "and my mother is married to Aaron Nelson - who was in Marty Jr's band, Machinehead. It's very strange knowing that both Grandpa Marty and Grandpa Zach were in the same band together."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" Marty breathed. "I guess you shouldn't tell me anything more about the future. Anyway, let's go back to planning identities for ourselves. It is real strange how both my son and my grandson really look a lot like me."

"What about Tom and I?" Will asked. "I don't mean about our names, but I mean our grandparents. We look a lot like them, but they were both quite huge bullies. Well, at least until Grandpa Miff was injured. Still what about Cliff? I know he quite resembles me, and he has always been a bit of an asshat - and would even encourage Griff."

"You know, Will," Tom said, smiling slyly, "we sure can have fun with this. They don't know about time travel, and we could have much fun messing with their minds. They won't even know what hit them. I never could stand Grandpa Doug, and he was sure verbally abusive towards my mother and Aunt Roberta. He wasn't a good father."

"At least, Grandma Lauren is a pretty sweet lady," Sarah added. "I don't understand what she quite saw in Grandpa Doug. The two of them have nothing in common with each other. Although, if they never married, then I would've never been born."

I guess we've all picked our names, now," Marty commented. "Where should we all head off to? Should we head over to the roller rink for a few hours. We should then go swimming for a little while. You can purchase a swimsuit for only two dollars."

The whole crowd cheered, as Marty and Jennifer began to lead the way to the roller rink, which had a public swimming pool on the second floor. Marty just couldn't help but really feel nervous about the whole situation. He justified his actions by thinking about how Dr. Brown lived in the Old West for nearly nine years. 


	7. Chapter 7

_March 29, 1986  
1:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr thought of how nice it was to be able to visit 1986 again. It felt so strange to be walking beside his father-to-be and his future son, who both resembled him to a tee. The rest of the crowd were walking a little bit behind him.

"Well, Alex and Mike," Marty Sr commented, as he referred to his descendants by their aliases, "I'm just trying to think of what we should talk about. So, do you both like Huey Lewis and The News? The Power of Love is my favourite song."

"That's a great tune," Marty III commented, nodding. "It's so nice that we now have a revival of good old rock and roll in the 2040s. Believe it or not, we even have a revival of the hippie movement. We actually have new bands who are recording psychedelic rock."

"I was so happy to find out about that," Marty Jr added. "If there's one thing that I can't stand, it's gangsta rap. At least, with the Cafe '80s, there's some sort of an '80s revival. I was worried that we might all have space shuttles by the year 2046."

"Well, that's a relief," Marty Sr commented. "I mean, I was so impressed with some of the cool inventions that I've seen by 2015 - but, on the other hand, it does seem as if technology is advancing a little too rapidly. I mean, I really don't want to think that this world may become so overrun with technology in the future."

Marty Jr swallowed hard, as he was unsure of whether he should explain that most of those inventions were at least influenced by that of Dr. Emmett Brown. Doing so could maybe create a paradox, however. He decided that it was best to say nothing.

"Alright, McFly!" snarled a familar-sounding voice. When Marty Jr saw that it was one of the Tannens, the Tannen added, "That's right! All three of you! I see that your cousins look just as wussy as you do. Well, we're gonna make you pay for what your pathetic friends did to my brother. You losers are not going to get away with this."

Seven other people then showed up - and the one who looked like Tom and Chuck Needles stared at them manacingly. They all had weapons in their hands, and they began to make their move to beat up the three Martys. Marty Jr was frightened.

Just then, Will Tannen and Tom Needles stepped up - and the two of them stared at the bullies. The bullies flinched back with fright, as they dropped their weapons.

"Who are you people?" Cliff demanded, as his voice was wavering. "Where the hell did you come from? Why do you look so much like Douglas and myself?"

The Martys immediately took advantage of the distraction to look for skateboards, as they began to skate away from the gang. Then the eight bullies caught sight of them, and they began to run after the Martys. The Martys reached onto the back of a car.

oooooooooo

When Jennifer saw what was happening, her heart was racing fast. She turned to Melody and Suzy, who both had frightened looks on their faces. She never realized how much Douglas Needles could be just as bad as Cliff Tannen.

"This is partially my fault," Melody says, with alarm. "It was Marlene, Harmony, and myself who were responsible to kicking the crap out of Miff. We really had no idea that some of his friends would be out for revenge. I feel so bad, now."

"Aw, don't worry, Melody," Jennifer said, softly, as she gently placed a hand on her future daughter's shoulder. "I understand why you girls did what you did. Miff was trying to take advantage of you, after all. You were simply defending yourselves."

"Anyway, look at how my life improved," Jamie added, as she was listening in. "I'm much more popular, now - and I don't get made fun of, as much as I used to."

Melody's eyes then filled up with tears, as she said, "I guess I can't argue really argue with that. I do remember how much abuse you have taken before. It was really a shame that Jeb Strickland never did anything about it."

"It certainly sounds like Jeb Strickland is just as bad as Steven Strickland," Jennifer commented. "Steven Strickland doesn't even try to do anything to stop the bullying. In fact, when Needles was tickling the soles of Marty's feet, he actually just stood there and egged Needles on - telling him to go get 'that slacker' good."

"It's unbelievable," Suzy said, as she was shaking her head. "A least the Strickland who's the high school principal in 2046 is much nicer and more understanding. Why do you suppose Steven Strickland just let the bullies get away with murder?"

"You're so lucky," Jennifer said, as she sighed with envy. "From what I understand, though, he did used to be friends with Marty's grandfather. As they had a falling out, though, then Strickland must've carried a real grudge against the McFlys. He never was too fond of Dr. Brown's family, either. He calls Dr. Brown a nutcase."

"This makes me so mad," Harmony said, as she clenched her fists. "My grandpa is a genius, and it really upsets me whenever people speak ill of him. He really doesn't deserve the scorn that he receives from some of the more uptight residents."

"Maybe we can do the same for Heidi," Jamie suggested, "as well as Marlene. I hate to think that we'll have to let Marlene get raped, just to ensure Heidi's existence. I remember how Marlene went into shock, when she found out about that!"

"I can imagine that it was a little devastating to her," Jennifer said, gently. "Oh, man! We need to find out what happened to the Martys! I'm so worried about them."

"I just hope that my Marty's okay," Harmony commented. "He's not used to riding on a skateboard, and I can imagine they're a little more dangerous than hoverboards would be. After all, they have wheels on them. I hope the Martys can get away!"

oooooooooo

As Cliff Tannen's gang and Douglas Needles' gang were chasing after the Martys, Tom and Will were chasing after the gangs. Will was really cursing his ancestors.

Just as Cliff was about to drive into a manure truck, Tom and Will quickly let go, as they went to join the Martys. Will was happy to see the that bullies got what they deserved. Cliff's car was full of manure, and the bullies were all dirty.

"I hate manure!" Cliff cried out, as he was spitting some it out of his mouth.

"Are you guys okay?" Will asked, with concern. "I am so ashamed of the fact that I come from a lineage of bullies. Buford has got to be the worst of them all."

"Let's hurry up and get out of here," Tom suggested, "before these guys decide to come after us." Lowering his voice, he added, "I think we scared them good!"

"I think I'm going to change my name one of these days," Will groused. "After all, our ancestors have been terrorizing this town for nearly two centuries - and I just don't wish for any of our ancestors to carry on the bad gene."

"Aw, Will," gushed Marty III, "you don't have any bad gene inside of you. I mean, I think your parents raised you up well. Well, I hope we can go skating soon."

"Marty!" cried out Harmony, as the Will's group joined them. "Are you all right? What happened to those bullies? If they actually hurt you, then you can see to it that they will come to regret it for the rest of their lives. You're not hurt, are you?"

"We made them crash into a manure truck," Marty Jr said, smiling. "Cliff's car is all full of it! I think Tom and Will freaked them out pretty good, as well."

"It's just like what I did with Biff's gang back in 1955," Marty Sr added. "My offspring were a little frightened, as they're more used to hoverboard, and I made sure that didn't get wiped out. Why don't we all head into the roller rink, now?"

"I'm glad that Miff isn't my father anymore," Jamie said, as she shook her head. "It's strange to think I'll be marrying the boy who used to be my half-sister. We didn't tell him about the ime machine, yet, though. We might someday, though."

"Well, let's go have some fun, now!" suggested Jennifer. "They should be having Open Skate all day, so I think we deserve to have a little fun."

Everyone nodded, as they headed towards the roller rink. Will wanted to see more of what the 1980s was like, as he was very fond of some of the music from that era. 


End file.
